


Yummy

by lilleeboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (the cock in question being Yaku's t-dick), Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Drooling, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleeboi/pseuds/lilleeboi
Summary: “You seem nervous, Lev,” Yaku says, nonchalant. He tosses his overnight bag to the side and plops down on Lev’s twin mattress.“Ahhhh,” Lev’s eyes flicker to the side pensively. “I’m not nervous, Yaku-san. I just haven’t seen you in ages!”“Well,” Yaku says, “Since you haven’t seen me in ages, shouldn’t you be making up for lost time?”Yaku visits home for the first time since starting his first year at university and spends the night with Lev.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to irleggsy for catching all my typos and just being an awesome beta in general :') Please be sure check out their excellent work!

“Coming!” Lev’s familiar voice calls from within the house. 

Yaku has stayed at the Haiba household a handful of times before, so he knows what to expect when the front door swings open, nearly smacking him in the face. It’s happened enough times that he knows to maintain a wide berth until he gets inside.

Lev’s grin stretches from ear to ear, his cheeks lifted until his eyes are barely more than green slits. He welcomes Yaku inside with a grand flourish, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

His boyfriend’s familiar scent washes over him as he steps through the entrance. Lev has always smelled faintly of laundry detergent, but now that Yaku is surrounded by it, in the Haiba residence for the first time in months, the rich aroma of  _ fresh  _ and  _ Lev _ is enough to send warm tingles crawling up his spine.

“Hey, Yaku-kun!” Alisa pokes her head out from another room in greeting. Her face is done up all glowy and soft with makeup and she holds a red tube of lipstick in the hand she waves with. “I’m glad I got to see you before leaving!”

“Me too,” he agrees politely, although he  _ really  _ couldn’t care less. “It’s been a while.”

Alisa just winks and returns to whatever makeup-get-ready thing she was doing before.

Lev grabs Yaku’s wrist and leads him eagerly up the stairs and into his room. 

When the bedroom door makes a soft  _ click _ behind them, Lev releases his grip and gingerly wraps his long arms around Yaku in an awkward hug. Yaku snuggles into Lev’s chest and gets a  _ proper _ hug before withdrawing to look around the room.

It’s mostly the same, a little less messy than he remembers - Lev probably tidied up just for the occasion. 

“Where can I put my stuff?”

“Anywhere is fine,” Lev’s hands still hang in the air.

“You seem nervous, Lev,” Yaku says, nonchalant. He tosses his overnight bag to the side and plops down on Lev’s twin mattress.

“Ahhhh,” Lev’s eyes flicker to the side pensively. “I’m not nervous, Yaku-san. I just haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Well,” Yaku says, “Since you haven’t seen me in ages, shouldn’t you be making up for lost time?”

Lev blushes and laughs, rubbing his nape sheepishly. “I guess so, Yaku-san!” The bed dips when he sits down. “Can I kiss you?”

Yaku grins. “Yes, please,” he breathes. He almost forgot how shy his boyfriend could be in these situations. Yaku is aware that Lev is still fairly inexperienced, but…  _ is he seriously going to ask for permission at every step?  _ Well, that’s what he gets for falling in love with his kouhai, Yaku supposes.

Yaku moves to straddle Lev’s lap, pressing their lips together. Lev tastes strongly of spearmint and Yaku has to suppress a laugh – he probably brushed his teeth at  _ least _ twice – smiling into the kiss as he trails his hands up Lev’s lanky arms. He can sense a subtle shiver under his fingertips as he goes, silvery hairs raising at his touch.

Lev sighs and tilts his head to deepen their contact. Yaku can feel the younger growing stiff in his sweats, hips lilting upward shyly like he isn’t sure if he’s allowed. Yaku responds by driving his own hips to meet Lev’s.

Lev’s hesitant thrusts grow more confident with each beat until Yaku gets wrapped up in the steady rhythm of the rutting motions. He cups Lev’s jaw in both hands and licks into his mouth with a fervency that leaves both of them gasping for air before colliding again, lips bruising with the force.

Lev breaks away, eyes still closed. “Yaku-san, please….”

“Please, what?”

“I want you to get undressed,” Eyes opening slowly, Lev whispers, “Please.”

“You’re very polite today,” Yaku mutters, removing himself from Lev’s embrace.

Lev doesn’t respond, but his gaze locks onto Yaku’s every movement.

“Give me your shirt,” Yaku orders, hand outstretched expectantly.

Lev hastily complies. He stretches, pulling his t-shirt over his head and placing it in Yaku’s waiting grasp. He’s flushed all the way down his neck, arousal colouring even his shoulders and chest. Honestly, it’s  _ really hot _ , Yaku thinks, how flustered his boyfriend is. It’s understandable, though, what with Yaku having been away at university for the past several months without the time to visit.

Still, he feels a spark of satisfaction when he sees the bob of Lev’s throat, swallowing at the mere sight of Yaku’s midriff as he lifts his sweater up and off to reveal his binder before letting it drop to the floor.

Yaku turns around to remove his binder and slips Lev’s t-shirt on quickly. The fabric fits loosely, swallowing his torso and falling just below his fingertips. When he turns around again, Lev’s lips are parted and glistening with spit, as if they’d just been licked. Yaku focuses on getting out of his jeans, unzipping the fly and wriggling both his jeans and underwear down to his ankles until he can easily kick them off. He moves to stand in front of where Lev sits on the edge of the bed.

“Yaku-san,” Lev’s voice sounds strained. “You’re even sexier than I remember!”

Yaku chuckles, and his cheeks suddenly feel very, very warm. “I’m all yours. What are you gonna do about it, big guy?”

If Lev’s hard-on wasn’t obvious before, it definitely is now, creating a pronounced tent in his sweats. His tongue peeks out to swipe over his bottom lip and his eyes rake up to make contact with Yaku’s. “I want to touch you. Can I?”

Yaku nods, adjusting his stance to make room for Lev’s fingers. Even before his boyfriend moves to touch him, Yaku can feel a buzzing heat in his groin. His dick twitches in anticipation.

Lev reaches between Yaku’s thighs and ghosts a finger over the area, just barely touching.

Yaku sucks in a breath. “Lev, don’t be a tease.”

The corners of Lev’s mouth quirk up in a sly smile. He says cheerfully, “You’re all mine, remember?” And then his voice lowers to a rumbling whisper. “You’re so hard already….”

Yaku hisses as Lev’s finger swipes over his dick, not quite venturing into the folds around it. “Speak for yourself!”

Lev just laughs, his nerves apparently gone. “I missed you, Yaku-san.” He dips his hand further, teasing the soft folds of skin.

“I missed you too,” Yaku bites his lip and sighs happily as Lev drags his fingers through the wet heat between his legs, gently flicking over Yaku’s dick. The shorter boy slides his hands through silvery locks and presses the pads of his fingers into Lev’s scalp as his knees begin to wobble involuntarily.

“Let me show you how much I missed you,” Lev whispers. He sounds so goddamn  _ eager _ , any semblance of a seductive tone betrayed by the excited sparkle in his eyes. “I want you to sit on my face.”

And that –  _ that _ gets Yaku going. He clenches his jaw to hold back a whine, makes his hands into fists and shoves before releasing his grip, knocking Lev onto his back. Despite Lev’s fervor being somewhat childish in its presentation, Yaku can’t help but find it even more appealing. Maybe he has a thing for younger guys.

It’s More likely a thing for dorks if he’s being honest.

Lev shifts so his head rests on the pillow and only his feet hang off the mattress. “Sit on my face, Yaku-san,” he pants.

Yaku takes a deep breath to prepare himself before crawling onto the bed again. He carefully settles his knees on either side of Lev’s head and grips the headboard, gradually spreading his legs to lower himself to his boyfriend’s face as Lev presses kisses to his inner thighs.

Lev begins moving his lips as soon as he can reach, mouthing hungrily between Yaku’s trembling legs. Yaku groans weakly as a pair of lips circle his dick and suckle. Lev moans loudly and shamelessly, like he’s never had anything more delectable in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Yaku says in appreciation. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Lev continues sucking and licking Yaku’s dick like his life depends on it, teeth grazing the hood  _ gently -  _ just like Yaku taught him. 

Yaku feels a swell of pride in his chest and he lowers a hand to smooth Lev’s hair away from his forehead. “You’re so good, Lev.”

Lev answers with a squeak and Yaku can just barely see how his eyes widen comically, pupils blown wide and dark. 

“Such a good boy,” Yaku murmurs fondly. “You remember how to please me, don’t you?”

Lev nods enthusiastically, tongue dragging with the motion of his head. 

Yaku calms him with a gentle click of his tongue. “Focus, Lev.”

Lev responds well to instruction, just as Yaku remembers, focusing on his task with earnest passion. Frankly, it’s pretty adorable, but the thought doesn’t last long because a warm tongue is licking into him and pressing into his entrance. He can’t help the moan that escapes him, and he doesn’t care. Lev’s determined lapping feels  _ so good _ and it’s all he can do to stay upright, so as not to crush the boy below. 

“ _ Amazing, _ ” he breathes, hips canting. “So fucking good, Lev.”

Lev snakes his hand down to palm at his own cock through his sweats and whines like he’s asking permission.

“Touch yourself for me,” Yaku tries to sound commanding, but his voice wavers with arousal and it comes out more like a plea.

He can tell when Lev starts to feel good by the way the movement of his jaw and lips become frantic. It feels as if he’s being devoured, drool trailing down the inside of his leg and a wet, insistent pressure working his dick. Yaku rocks his pelvis with the rhythm of Lev’s tongue. 

“ _ Lev, Lev, Lev, _ ” he says. If he weren’t so caught up in his body’s sensations, he knows he would feel absolutely mortified, but there’s nothing he can do to stop the words that fall from his lips. “Yes,  _ yes, _ just like that…  _ fuck--!” _

Lev is  _ so _ eager to please, so responsive to Yaku’s encouragement and praise; his obsession with impressing his boyfriend is something that Yaku has come to appreciate, especially in these situations. 

Lev’s thumb presses into the divot of Yaku’s hip as if urging him to slow down. His cries come muffled and desperate. 

Yaku knows it’s hard for Lev to do a good job when he’s moving, knows that’s all Lev really wants - to do a good job, for Yaku to be impressed - so he tries to compose himself. But before Yaku can find the willpower to still the urgent angle of his hips, Lev makes a choking noise and moans something that sounds suspiciously like  _ Morisuke  _ directly into Yaku’s hole. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Yaku teases, still rocking back and forth over Lev’s pliant tongue.

Lev gives no indication of an answer other than breathing heavily. 

Yaku realizes that Lev isn’t stroking himself anymore and he grins. “You already came.”

Lev whimpers, embarrassed.

“Good job,” Yaku praises. “You’re so cute, Lev.”

“ _ Yaku-san,” _ the humiliated gratitude comes muffled from between Yaku’s legs.

Yaku halfexpects Lev to stop, but his boyfriend just  _ keeps going _ . Now that he’s spent, he’s considerably more precise with his mouth, creating suction around Yaku’s dick instead of mindlessly slavering all over it. 

Pleasure pools in Yaku’s belly slowly, his orgasm building inch-by-inch with the vibrations of Lev’s insistent humming and sucking. He finds himself fisting Lev’s hair as he throws his head back and shrinks into himself with bliss. 

“L-le-ev, _ please,” _ he begs. “ _ Please! _ ” He comes with a keen erupting from his throat, his thighs trembling, and a hand reaching out to catch himself from falling forward.

Yaku rolls away from his boyfriend’s face, Lev’s shirt sticking to both of their sweaty bodies on the way.

“I taught you well,” Yaku murmurs, his eyes narrowed.

“You think so?” Lev leans over to ask excitedly. His eyes light up and his slick-smeared cheeks are rosy with pride. 

“Yeah,” Yaku’s voice is still breathy, his chest heaving from exertion and face tight with a stupid smile. “Or maybe I just really needed to get laid.”

Lev just smirks. “I’m  _ great _ at laying you, Yaku-san.”

“I’m not the one who came in my pants, though, am I?”

Lev has no answer for that, his face blooming bright red like a drunken uncle. 

Yaku laughs. “I think it’s cute.” He recoils when Lev moves in with puckered lips. “You’re not getting anywhere near me with your face like  _ that _ !”

“What do you mean?” Lev feigns innocence, beaming. “Your come is so  _ yummy _ , Yaku-san.”

“Lev, that is  _ disgusting _ .”

They continue to bicker -- about anything and everything, it seems -- even as they get cleaned up, changing into pyjamas and dumping Lev’s soiled clothes right into the washing machine. But when they settle into bed together, Lev’s gangly limbs wrapped around the shorter from behind, Yaku feels calm.

“Yaku-san?” Lev whispers into the back of Yaku’s curls.

“Call me Morisuke.”

“Morisuke?” Yaku loves the way it sounds coming from Lev’s mouth, awkward and delighted.

“Yeah?”

“Did I really do a good job?”

“Of course you did,” Yaku replies easily. The feeling of glee bubbles in his chest until it all spills out in a ridiculous giggle.

“Okay,” Lev says, and Yaku can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Yaku cranes his neck to meet his boyfriend in a slow kiss. They snuggle closer together under the covers and Yaku hums contentedly as the pace of the push and pull numbs his senses to anything other than the feeling of warmth shared between them.

Lev falls asleep with his lips still attached to Yaku’s face, and Yaku has to untangle himself delicately so as not to wake the sleeping giant. He can hardly believe he missed this dork. He nuzzles into Lev’s slumbering form and he’s again reminded of his boyfriend’s scent, washing over him as he presses his cheek to Lev’s chest. Like this, Lev looks older, the childish wonder hidden behind closed lids, the goofy smile replaced with a pleasantly neutral expression. 

When Lev mumbles something in his sleep - something that might be  _ I love him -  _ Yaku thinks he may have happened upon a perfect moment. And his thoughts linger on that moment as he sinks into his own dreams.

_ I love him too. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ If you want, come say 'hi' on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilleeboi)!
> 
> Once again, many thanks to irleggsy!


End file.
